newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Chrisis
Chrisis is the Fusion of both Genesis of The Wind and the Dark Lord Chris. Chrisis is only ever used during a situation where neiter Genesis nor Chris would be capable of defeating an enemy that threathaned both them and the entirety of the universe. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Spirituality Chrisis possess not only the spirits of Chris and Genesis but has his own spiritual limit as well. Chrisis' power is on a near incomprehensible level. Chrisis can tap into his powers as much as he wants, with little to no stamina-related drawbacks; These magical and concentrated-energy powers include: *Door to Another Dimension *Darkness Transportation. Known Attacks *'Energy Ball': The most basic energy attack possible; an explosive ball of raw energy. *'GeneCanon': Genesis' signature move; he focuses energy into the palms of his hands and fires it outwards as a beam. *'Magic Arrows': A basic offensive magic spell; it creates one arrow of the desired element (the more arrows there are, the more LFE is used). *'Optic Blast': Raw, unconcentrated energy that is more volatile than other forms of energy; while powerful, it usually causes immense ocular pain. With enough focus, it can be concentrated into a pointed shape. *'Magic Shield': An advanced level defensive spell; protects the user's body from some magical and some energy damage. *'Energy Field': The act of expanding a large amount of energy in a dome shape to defend against attacks; can be shattered with enough force. *'Basic Healing': By using one's own LFE, it can be used to regenerate some cells in the body and give a spark of life back to a person; usually fixes small cuts and bruises. *'Physical Enhancement': Using one's own LFE to augment their physical abilities; allows for greater stamina, strength and speed. *'Magical Enhancement': Using magic to enhance one's physical properties; a very advanced technique that requires a lot of energy but can be reduced by training over time. *'Wind Dancing': A technique created by Genesis himself; it allows him to create tiny, 1 inch thin platforms under him to allow him to reach tall heights. *'Quickstep': To counteract slowness in combat, Genesis created this technique that infuses his body with energy and enables him to sprint really fast; the technique does tire him out and requires him to stop and catch his breath after repeated use. *'Magic Marionette': By focusing one's magical energy into tiny strands, it will allow the conductor to control another person, but it comes with a second function; it can also restore movement to those who have been temporarily paralyzed or can no longer move for whatever reason. *'Thunder Clap': Chrisis Claps his hands together with enough force to send out a sonic shockwave. This technique requires a lot of energy to boost the strength of the user to allow them to preform. *'Silent Thunder Clap: '''During stealth missions, Chrisis can preform the Thunder Clap withought being heard. This is done by using his wind magic to reduce the amount of sound waves flowing through the air while still keeping all the force. *'Super Zero Gravitary Military Assault Cannon: Chrisis starts by distorting gravity around his opponent to catch then off guard and disoriented. He then proceeds to through hundrends of energy blast around his opponent. Finally he slams the energy blast into the opponent for massive damage. ' *'Transformations': Chrisis has access to the two of the main types of transformations availible in the Universe. #'Serious': Causes the individual to become more serious in nature; also provides a x3 power boost. Energy drain is minimal and can be near nothing with decent training. #'Ultra''': Enhances the seriousness; also provides a x50 power boost. Energy loss is larger, but can be reduced to minimal with dedicated training. Fusion Being a fusion, Chrisis possess a huge amount of power and can access abilities belonging to both his partners. This makes Chrisis incredibly powerful. Personality TBA History TBA Relationships Lord Chris * Friends Geneforce *Rocky the Robot *Xanthos Ailuro *Luna Matarex *Blastion Brimagh Non-Geneforce *Scarlet (ex-girlfriend) *Snow (close friend) *Moon (childhood friend) *Nathan (good friend) *Andrea (good friend) *Tammy (friend) Rivals *Leach (the friendly type...?) *Kimmy (friendly rival) *Ikari (friendly rival... ish... ) Enemies *The Demon King **Demon Pawns *Apocalypse (Anti-Prime self) *Etisia (Anti-Prime of Juliet) *Dr. K. Razypants **Blade Master **Princess **Tempest *The Ultimate Enemy *The One Trivia *TBA Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes